New Place, Same old Finchel
by KindleLover134
Summary: It Graduation!. Finchel are going to New York. What happens when One thng changes everything? Changed them and their plans. What if they relies that they need their family and friends now more then ever?. Will they go back to Ohio or stay in New York?
1. Chapter 1

New place, Same old Finchel.

Graduation is here! Finn and Rachel are going to New York City. What challenges will they face? What if one thing changes there plans?

Today the day that everyone has been waiting for!. Graduation!

I was asked to make a speech at how my life has changed from my first day here. This is how my story began.

"Hello everyone My name is Rachel Berry. Because at this school has has a lot of ups and downs for me and probably every one here has had one too. Someone once told me that you should enjoy High School as much as you can because once you finish, its finish. Because once you are out in that big world, it changes.I was ever one of these people that people wanted to know. I had big dreams, I wanted to be on Broadway and no-one was going to change that. I got picked on, I got shused but I every let any of that change who I was. I was always part of Glee club before Mr Shue took it over and we were rubbish I am not going to lie. I know that every never took Glee Club seriously because of it. I joined Glee Club because I wanted people to see that Singing can be fun, that I am not just this girl who sits in fronts of a camera and uploads videos onto my space. I am someone!. I am someone who has a voice and I am going to show it. No matter what people through of the Glee Club I was proud to be a part of something. But then when Mr Shue came our Glee teacher be changed what people through of us, how they saw us. We were not just this stupid Club that liked to sing. We were just like everyone else. Mr Shue did something that not many other teachers could be made the Glee Club cool!. He got the football jocks and the cheerleaders to join this one club. He made them love something as much as I do.

I got Friends from that One club and I am so upset of letting that one club go. That one club changed my life. If it was not for Mr Shue and Glee Club I don't think I would be the person I am today. So thank you Mr Shue!.

Thank you to all my friends:

Mr Noah Puckerman who became like my older brother after all the drama that happen 2 years ago between us. You will always have a special part in my heart. No matter how many stupid ass thing you did. Yes thats right Noah I said ass. I loved you for it. You were someone I knew I could trust, someone who would protect me and anyone in glee even is that meant you would get in trouble.

Miss Santana Lopez who became like a sister to me. When everyone found out that she was a lesbian, she never let that stop her became who she was. When she first just glee she was one of those people that would always picked on me. Call me Man hands and all the stupids things they said. But I knew that she was deep down that she was amazing girl. It didn't matter who she was I loved her and she never really showed me but I know she loves me and if anyone hurt me she would protect me

Miss Brittany Pearce who became like a sister to me. She was someone who would always make us laugh through all the bad things. Even through everyone throught that she was dumb she ever let them stop her. What any people didn't know is that she is an amazing dancer. Her and Mike can take anyone down!. She is someone that you want to know, she told you storys that you sometimes never got but knew you wanted to listen. She is caring and loyal and that what makes her. Her."

By this time I am crying!

"Miss Mercedes Jones who became like a sister to me. We had our problems but we always got through them. I felt threatened by her. She has one of the most amazing voices, that I have ever heard. I never let her have a solo in glee because I knew how good she was. I made her give up her place in the musical just because it would make my application to NDAYA sound good. But I knew deep down in my heart that she should of done that Musical more than me and would of knocked me out of the park if she did. When she joined the troubletones I felt so sad because I didn't have anyone else to fight edward for from Twilight. When Kurt always wanted Jacob . But I knew she needed to do that. I just so glad she came back to New Directions. Her being in the troubletones made our friendship better. Watch out NYU the diva is coming.

Mrs Sam Evans who became a brother to me. When he left, he was hard on all of us. But we knew that this is what he wanted. But when Finn found him and he came back into our lifes. He kind of completed the jigsaw puzzle, because when he left, he took a part of us with him. There will always be 12 people that made New Directions. Sam made me one of the most happiest Girls last year because with Mercedes when he took us to prom. So thank you Sam for making that one of the best time of my life.

Even those these 3 people are only juniors I want to tell you how they have changed my life:

Miss Tina Cohen-Chang who became like a sister to me. When she got with Mike and I got with Finn we became a lot closer because we use to go out as couple all the time. But when me and Finn broke up, we kind of grew a part but we always knew that no matter where we are we love each other and that all that matters.

Mr Artie Abrams became like a brother to me. When he joined New Direction I through that we would ruin what we are. But I was wrong because no matter what got in his way he always became stronger!. Even through he is handcappied he never let that stop him. He joined the football team, directed a musical and became a Glee club hearttrob.

Mr Blaine Anderson became like a brother to me. Even through he is going out with my best friend Blaine is a great friend to me too. He is someone I can rely on when I need help. When Kurt when to Dalton I was scared for him but knowing that he had Blaine there to look after him, I knew he would be ok. Blaine became my Tony in West Side Story, he became a New Directionier but most imporantly he became a brother.

And the three most important people in my life.

Miss Quinn Fabray aka Lucy became my sister , my best friend. Me and Quinn have had our differents. Us both fighting over Finn, being a Bitch to her. Quinn even tried to stop me from Marrying Finn. But the thing that made us become closer is that she finally accept that we were getting married and that we were meant to be together forever. She is someone I will look up to, someone who became my shopping buddy. Someone who is going to be a amazing mom. Even through she gave up Beth I know that she will always be there waiting for her, where ever she is.

Mr Kurt Hummel became my best friend and Now officially is my Brother in law!. Kurt was there everyday telling me what not to wear and what to wear. He became like my our personal stylist. We both love Broadway and will be there on that stage one day. I know that I will be there on his opening night and he will be there for mine. I think honestly If I had ever of meet Kurt I still would be wearing those reindeer sweaters. I would of never of sang on a broadway stage when we went to New York last year. I don't know how much I would miss him if he was coming with me to New York. Kurt Hummel is someone who I will always look up to because even through people bullied him for being Gay, he ever let people change who he was. He went to Dalton for a few months because it became to much for him but he came back and stood up too all them people that were mean to him. Being gay never changed him. People accepted him for it. Santana came out because of him. Kurt is one hell of a man and he is someone who is amazing to know. I love knowing I have him in my life for the rest of my life.

Last but not at all least

Mr Finn Hudson who because my soul mate and my Husband. Finn was a football player and I never in a million years through that he would look my my. But did. Football players never got for glee clubbers. When he became the first one to join us out of the cool people gang. I through that it was a joke why he joined. But when I heard him sing, I was actually shocked that someone like him wanted to join a loser club like glee. Me and Finn spent more and more time together, I started to like him. But I never through that he through that he would like me too. After all that stuff that happen between him and quinn and her being pregnant. He told me, he loved me. I knew then that I found that one person I wanted to spent to rest of my life with. A lot of drama has happen in mine and Finn relationship. From Quinn being pregnant, to him cheating on me with Santana and me with Noah. To me trying to get him back and him going back to quinn. To New York City where everything changed. Me and Finn let every go and become us again. After that One kiss that lost us Narionals in 2011. Guys sorry again. I knew that this was it for us. I knew that Me and Finn would work out. No matter what happen this year no-one/ nothing can break us up. I said to Finn that I am going to New York and I am every coming back,he said to me he would follow me. I knew I loved him so much. The day he proposed to me, I was scared. I was scared that people would try to tear us apart. I was scared that one day he would regret marrying me , because he felt like maybe he should of not proposed. But I said Yes and now we are married. So now I am Mrs Rachel Hudson-Berry.

Thanks to everyone of these people we won nationals 2012. We became someone. But Me I became someone because of all of them.

Thank you. Now lets celebrate the class on 2012. Woooo!"

I said throwing up cap up in the air. Everyone else followed.

"Thank you Mrs Hudson-Berry now lets get on my with cemetory. " Mr Figgins said as I took my seat back in the line.

"Miss Chalie Adams" Mr figgins said the first name on his list.

* * *

><p>Two hours after the ceretomy had finally finish and I was looking for my Mom and Burt. I was also looking for Rach I wanted to talk to her about that speech. It was mind blowing.<p>

I saw my Mom and Burt and I walked towards them. " Hey guys" I saw as I walked in front of my Mom and gave her a kiss. "Finn I am so proud of you. I can't believe that my baby has graduated high school." she said with tears in her eyes. "That speech that Rachel did. Wow that was so Beautiful." she said. Then I saw her, talking to her dads and kurt. " I will be Right back" I said to my mum and Burt. I walked up to Rachel and her dads saw her I gave them the fingers to my lips. I walked right up to her. I put arms around her waist and I picked her up and turned her around. "Hey! Put me down" Rachel said laughing. "Ok" I said puting her feet on the ground. She turned around in my arms. "Come here babe" I said to her and pull her in for a kiss. "Listen babe don't you ever think that I will regret marry you. Because with you in my life I know I will be great. Ok" I said putting away from her. "OK" I said looking at her straight in the eye. "OK" she said smiling. " Now come here again Mrs Hudson Berry.

**Here is my brand new story. New place. Same old Finchel**

**I hope you like it. Please review**

**Please tell me if I should keeping going!.**

**I will update my other story tomorrow so look out for it.**

**Thanks **

**Please Review!**

**Love Leah xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tomorrow was our last day in Lima Ohio!. I was so excited about going to New York that I never really ws upset about leaving Lima until now, until this day had finally come.

Our Graduation was 5 days ago and Finn said that my speech was so wonderful and loving. But he also said that he would ever regret marrying me. So on that day he showed. If you get what I mean.

I woke up on at looked at the time and quite believe the time. It was 9:45 , I have been sleeping a lot more laterly and I don't know why. I was meeting the rest of New Directions at the Ohio Anusement park at 12:00 and I have not even got showered or dressed yet. I got out of bed and started to walk downstairs. As I walked into the kicthen I got the smell of Pickled Onions usual one of my favourtive foods and wenting running into the downstairs bathroom to be sick. After I was finished throwing up my daddy came to check on me.

"Hey , how r u feeling now?" He said kneeing in front me and pulled some of my hair from my face. "Why do you think that you are throwing up?, are you nervous about going to New York?" He said giving me a smile. " I dunno I just smelt Pickled Onions and came running in here. Maybe It is just nervous about moving to New York. But the past through days I have been feeling under the weather." I said standing up to brush my teeth.

"Hey why don't I call Dr Fisher and see if he can make an appointment for you. It's better to be safe than sorry. ."My dad said standing up too. "I don't now dad, I don't wanna waste Dr Fisher time" I said turnng around to him. "Plus if it only nervous then you know that it was nothing to worry about, come on please Rachel. I will make sure that your appointment is before you are meant to meet your friends." My dad said taking my hands. "OK, fine I will go just to give you peace of mind." I said smiling and giving my dad a hug.

"I am going to go and get showers, then I will have breakfast ok." I said walking out the door. "Ok and I will give Dr Fisher a call.2 My dad said walking behind me. As I was walking upstairs, I was starting to wondering why I have been feeling the last few days. I mean I am worried about going to New York but I am excited as well. I mean Me, Finn, Blaine and Kurt are all going to New York, we are going to live out our dreams.

* * *

><p>25 mintues later<p>

I was dressed, showered and done my daily routine. I was coming downstairs to have my breakfast. I sat down on the table and eat the pancakes that my daddy had made before he went to work. My dad is working from home today as I was going out today.

" I have made you appointment for 11:00 for Dr Fisher." My dad said walking into the kitchen. " Ok thanks dad, but I bet that it is nothing." I said taking one last bite of my pancake, and grab my keys, coat and my bag. Then I walked over to my dad and gave him a kiss on his cheek. " See you later today dad" I said walking towards the front door. "Call me and tell me what he says please Rachel, my dad shouted after me. "Will do dad. Love you." I said smiling. "Love you too".

As I was walking to my car. I got my phone and saw that I had a message from Finn.

_Morning babe, Give me a call when you have woken up. We meet you later love you xxxx Finn._

I opened my car and sat down on seat and texted finn before I started driving. After what happen with Quinn a few months ago I have been extra safer.

_Been awake for more than a hour. Just going to go to the doctors because been sick l8ly and been sleeping more. My dad through I was scared because of us moving. So I am going for my dad. I will meet you at the anusement park. Love you. P.s Don't worry. xxxx._

_"Miss Rachel_ Hudson" The girl at the front desk. I stood up and walked towards the doctor office and knock.

"Come in" A deep male voice said.

"Hi Dr Fisher" I said walking in. " Nice to see you again Rachel, what can I help you with today?." he said to me as I said sitting down.

"Well I been sick for about 4 days laterly, been wanting to sleep a lot more. Plus a bad back." I said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Well there are a few possibabilties it could be, but only one could be most likely. " Dr Fisher said looking at his computer. "Is there anyway that you could be pregnant." he said looking at me. " No! I mean me and my husband always use protection." I said shocked at what he was saying. "When was your last Period rachel" He said.

It then took me bad a mintue. Wait its been about 25 days. There is no way that I could be could I?

**Here is another chapter**

**hope that you enjoy it !**

**Please review thanks =]**

**Leahxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I can't be pregnant. We used protection!.

"There must be something else that it could be.?" I said looking at the doctor. "I don't think so Mrs Hudson-Berry. I would like you to take a pregnants test, to be sure. " The doctor said. "Please would you pee in this pot." He said handing me a pot." Yeah sure." I said taking and walking out the door.

20 mintues later.

I walked back into the Doctor office for the results. " Mrs Hudson-Berry you are pregnant, I would say about 2 weeks." The doctor said looking at me in the eyes. "I have made an appointment for you on Wednesday with the Nurse to see how the baby is. " The doctor said looking at his computer. " I am not going to be here, I am leaving for New York City tomorrow." I said looking up at him. "O, I guess I could call a doctor over there so you could get appointment to check the baby is ok. Would you like that Miss Hudson-Berry?." He said smiling. By this time I was crying and all I could do was nod. "OK lets me just give them a call. Why don't you wait outside." He said smiling again. "Thanks Doctor." I said walking out and I went to sit on one of the waiting room chairs. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 and I was meant to meet everyone at Six Flags at 10:15. I then looked at my phone and saw that I had 5 miss calls from Finn. God how am I going to tell him that in 8 months and 2 weeks he is going to be a dad!. I have to tell him before New York. "Ah here you go Mrs Hudson-Berry I have made appointment for you at 2 0'clock in the afternoon on Friday at a practice called Mill health practice with Ms Norman." The doctor said handing me a piece of paper and so pamplets about being pregnant. "Thanks again doctor." I said smiing at him then I made my way out to my car. I then got into my car and cried my eyes out. I then started my car up and headed in the direction of Six Flags.

* * *

><p>I got there about half an hour later due to traffic. I parked my car and decided to call Kurt.<p>

Ring...Ring...Rin

"Hello." Kurt said sounding worried. "Oh hey Kurt, It me Rachel, I was just wondering where you guys are, because I just got at Six Flags." I said walking towards the entrance. "Well Rachel, we are all in the quene for HEAVEN HIGH ROLLERCOASTER. But Finn said that he will meet you at the entrance and bring you to us." He said almost shouting over people. "No it OK Kurt, I can find it myself." I said walking a bit more. "He said that he has your ticket anyway to get in, he just said to stay put." Kurt said laughing at something one of the guys said. "Oh Ok c u soon." I said hanging. I then went to sit on the wall just an the entrance waiting for Finn. "Rach...Rach.. Over here." I heard Finn shout as in was coming towards the entrance. I walked towards him. "Hey man, she with me, I have her ticket here." Finn said to the ticket guy as he got the ticket out of his pocket and handed to him. "Ok sure go on through love." he said lifting up the barrier. "Thanks." I said smiling and walked through the barrier. Finn then took my hand and we started to walk towards the rollercoaster. "So how was the doctors, is there anything wrong with you." He asked with a worried look on his face. "Errrr no not really ." I said not looking at his face. "Whar do you mean not really?." Finn asked stopping and took both hands. "If it is something serious Rach we can get through it." He said looking into my eyes with a pleading look on his face. "It not serious but it is life changing. Just promise you will not be bad." I said not looking at him. "Ok Rachel you are really get me worried now." He said pushing up head up so in could look into my eyes. "Just promise me Finn." I said putting a hand on his cheek. "Ok Rach I promise." I then got out my notebook and a pen and wrote down I'm pregnant. Then I folded in up and put the notebook and pen back into my bag and then handed him the note. He then looked at me and took his hands out of mine and took the note. As he took it, I turned and ran away towards one of the rides. "No Rach, wait where are you going wait." Finn said calling out after me. I didn't look back at him.

* * *

><p>Finn's P.O.V<p>

"No Rach, wait where are you going wait." I said calling out for her, I then started running after her. Then stop dead in my tracks and just looked at the note that was folded up and unfolded to see what was wrong with my girl. Please grilled Cheesus don't let her be dieing. I then saw the two words that, I did not think that I would not see for a long time.

I'm Pregnant!

**There you go guys there is another chapter. Sorry that it is short but I wanted to get one up. I will be working for 3 days next week then I will be going on hoilday for 3 days and will not be back until Wednesday next week. I will probably not put another chapter up on this story and my other story until Friday. Because where I am going has not Internet. So I can't put another chapter up.**

**Please review guys and tell me what you think.**

**Can't wait for Saturday night Glee-ver. **

**Love Leah xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Finn's P.O.V

Rachel just told me a big secret that I can't even believe came out of her mouth. I have got to find her. This is a life changing decide for both of us. I started to ran in the direction of where she was running too. "Rachel, Rachel." I shouted while running. I then got out my phone and called her. Ring...Ring..." This is rachel berry sorry I am not at the ohone right now. Leave a message and get back to me. Thanks." I decided to left a message. "Rachel please baby we have to talk about this, I love you so much,Please phone me or text me anything Rach I am starting to get worried now. You know Rach with you in your condition. Please get back to me." Beep.

* * *

><p>Rachel's P.O.V<p>

I just kept running and running I did not want to look back. I had tears in my eyes. I ran through the crowds just trying to get somewhere quiet. Somewhere I can just think. I sat down near a bench and just put my head in my hands and could I be so stupid. I am going to NDAYA for god sakes. I just sat there thinking when I heard my phone beep.

I got it out my iphone and saw that I had a voice message from Finn.

"Rachel please baby we have to talk about this, I love you so much,Please phone me or text me anything Rach I am starting to get worried now. You know Rach with you in your condition. Please get back to me." Finn started into my ear.

Hearding him say all them things made me believe a little that we could do this. That maybe we could go to New York and have a family. Me in NDAYA and him in James Liptons school. But how can we really do this?. We are both 18 years of age.

I looked at my phone and texted Finn just one simple question.

'Do you still love me?'

I pressed the sent button and just looked around at all the couples and the families. I closed my eyes and just wished that everything would be ok. My phone beep in my hand with a text from Finn. I just kept looking at the screen wondering do I really want to know If Finn still loves me or do I just just walk away. Do I take this child and leave?

What is the best thing to do? Do I follow my heart or follow my head?

I just keep looking at my phone and decided to follow my heart. I slided my finger along to unlock my phone. I clicked on Finn message. I shut my eyes again, I can't do this. I can live my life, not knowing whether or not Finn still loves me. But somewhere inside me, I told mysef to open my eyes.

So I did and I saw his reply.

'Yes, I am yours forever faithfully.'

My this time I am crying. Crying for not believing that Finn still loved me, Crying because this child will have a mother and Father that love them.

I took my phone that was in my hand and pressed on Finn name and took it to my ear.

Ring...Ring..

"Rachel?" Finn said panting.

"Yeah, Finn come and get me please." I said sounding scared. "Of course Baby, where r u?" Finn said. "I am by the great dipper rollercoaster." I said crying more. "I am coming , don't cry babe please." He said as I could hear him running. "I will be there in a mintue." With that I hung up the phone and stood up, so that Finn could see me through the crowd of people. I keep looking in the direction that I had run from. Then about 30 seconds later, I saw a man head above most of the other people and I ran towards him. "Finnnnn" I said as I ran. He saw me and ran faster towards me. As I got to him, he pulled me in for a hug. "Finn I am sso sooo s..o...r..r..y." I said as I was crying. "No you don't me sorry. Just promise me Rach that you will never worry me like that again. " Finn said as he pulled away from the hug and put his hands on my cheeks. "I promise." Then he kissed me, so hard but passionatliy. That I felt safe for the first time today. I pulled away. "What are we going to do about the baby? Finn?" I said. "Why don't I take you to my house and we can talk about it there." Finn said taking my hand. I just nodded my head. Finn then pulled me to his side and kissed my hair as we walked back to our car.

**There you go guys Chapter 3.**

**I am so sorry that I have not updated for a long time. I just been so busy and had a bit of writers block. But it all better now and hopefully I will be writing more. **

**Please Review! **

**Thanks Leah xxx**


End file.
